


Comfort

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Dixie Carter going through a table EC3 and Rockstar Spud grab a moment of quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Spud stood by uselessly at the hospital, hands wringing together. Both Madame Dixie and Ethan were in with the Doctor while he waited in some random dreary waiting room. Hours passed in a daze until a familiar hand touched his shoulder.

"Spud," Ethan murmured, squeezing gently, "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry Sir!" jumping to his feet Spud was dismayed to feel tears threatening at the thought he'd keep Ethan waiting. His emotions had been all over the place since Madame Dixie went through that dreadful table. In addition every inch of his body ached from the earlier match. "How is Madame Dixie?" he asked anxiously, hanging onto his self control tightly.

"Later Spud," Ethan brushed the question off, tugging the shorter man along with him. "Let's get out of here first. Serg and the rest of the family are here, and they want some time to themselves."

"Yes, Sir," Spud followed behind his best friend. Anxiously standing as close as he dared, seeking the usual dose of strength and comfort he got from the bigger man.

"It'll be ok Spud," Ethan slid a hand around Spud's shoulders as they waited for the elevator, sensing his distress. Spud smiled tremulously, and nodded; content to soak up the warmth from the taller man. The rest of the trip back to their hotel room was spent in comfortable silence.

Taking note how tired Ethan was Spud ordered room service the moment they got in the door. A good hot meal should help put things right. "Go shower," he all but ordered when Ethan just stood in the middle of the room, gazing around at nothing.

"Yes, Spud," quirking at smile at the unusually commanding tone he had to admit it was pleasant to allow someone else to take care of him after the shit show this night had been. The hot water poured over his skin, soothing his sore muscles and washing away the stress and sweat of the last six hours. It was a good twenty minutes before he could pull himself away, and then only because he heard the door and knew food had arrived. Toweling off, and dressing in a soft pair a jogging pants and an old t-shirt he wandered out into the main room.

Sure enough Spud already had the food set out on the table, a selection of soup, fresh salad and sandwiches. All of which would be easy to digest after such a brutal match. Spud was already downing a cup of tea an expression of bliss crossing his features.

"Good tea?" Ethan asked amused as Spud blushed ever so slightly.

"Yes, Sir." Spud put down his cup and gestured to the food, "I hope this is okay sir. I can order something else if you want."

"No, this is perfect Spud. Thank you," Ethan grabbed a sandwich and dug in. Restful silence surrounded them as they both demolished the food laid out.

"Why don't you go grab a shower Spud," Ethan suggested, sipping contentedly on a cup of coffee, feeling much more relaxed now his stomach was full. "You must be quite sore by now."

"Yeah," grimacing Spud stood up. He hesitated by the bathroom door, looking back at his best friend who interpreted his look easily.

"We'll talk about Aunt D when you're done," Ethan assured, touched once again by how much Spud truly cared about his family.

"Yes, sir," grabbing a change of clothes Spud hit the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on his tender body, easing the bone deep ache into something more tolerable. The worry for Madame Dixie still pressed on his mind however, and he cut his shower short, hurriedly dressing in shorts and a tank top. Honestly he had no idea how Ethan could enjoy having the room so warm.

Leaving the bathroom Spud observed Ethan Carter the Third sprawled out of the couch eyes closed. The other man's hair was tousled and messy making him look younger then he was. Approaching silently Spud tenderly brushed a lock of dark hair off of Ethan's forehead.

Stirring under the light touch Ethan opened his eyes staring up into Spud's warm blue eyes. "Spud," tugging the smaller man down onto the couch he slid an arm around his shoulders. Sighing contentedly when Spud curled into his chest. "Aunt D will be fine," he murmured, stroking idle fingers through Spud's soft blond hair. "She had some injuries to her back that will require rehab, but she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank god," going almost limp with relief he buried his face against Ethan's chest as the last of the stress left his body, leaving only the exhaustion behind. Spud shuddered as Ethan's fingers grazed the back of his neck before settling firmly on his back, holding him close.

When Ethan only mumbled in response he realized the other man was almost asleep, and that it wouldn't take much to follow him. It had been an exhausting, stressful and painful day and every inch of his body just wanted to sleep. Shrugging mentally he snuggled in further, consigning the rest of his worries until tomorrow. Right now he'd enjoy the feeling of safety and security that being held by Ethan Carter the Third invoked.


End file.
